This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aim 1: To determine the candidate chromosomal region containing the putative dhph gene. Aim 2: To determine differential expression patterns of genes in the dhph candidate region. Aim 3: To determine the nucleotide sequence of differentially expressed dhph candidate genes. Aim 4: To confirm dhph as the cause of DHPH syndrome.